


Smitten Kitten

by Unicron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: BW Rarepair Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: Dinobot is a loner, Cheetor didn't get the memo





	Smitten Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Beast Wars Rarepair week 2019!

Shortly after allying with the Maximals Dinobot came to the conclusion the Axalon as a ship was pathetic. The Maximals controlled Cybertron and had for generations yet they were happy to send that glorified tin can into space. Meanwhile the Predacons dealt in the scraps on Cybertron and yet they still had enough ships for Megatron to commandeer the substantially better Darksyde with minimal effort. Despite the Axalon’s shortcomings, however, Dinobot couldn’t deny the fact the ship’s crew was competent seemingly despite their best efforts. Rattrap argued, Cheetor ignored orders, and Optimus was clearly green as a commander.

If the Axalon crew were Predacons the group would have killed each other in no time flat, yet they always managed to get their act together before the next Predacon attack. Since defecting Dinobot thought that if he had any hopes of returning to the Predacons he would study how his teammates managed to succeed and inform the Tripredacus Council so the Predacons could attempt to duplicate the success. Dinobot wished that anyways, but since that was never going to happen, he did his best to spend as much time in the training room and his quarters without interruption as possible. To the Maximals continued credit they seemed to respect the fact Dinobot wasn’t interested in interacting with them outside of his duties.

Cheetor must not have gotten the message.

“Want to train?” Cheetor asked once Dinobot opened his quarter’s door.

“No,” the mech said plainly.

The yellow mech frowned. “But you always train, why not train with me?”

“You don’t use a blade,” Dinobot replied, “And more importantly I don’t want to.” With that Dinobot closed his door in the other mech’s face and hoped that would get the message across.

* * *

“I saw we’re both off shift this afternoon,” Cheertor said as the duo left on scouting duty together.

Dinobot sighed and shook his head, trying to focus on the forest around them.

“So I thought we could maybe play a game of chess,” Cheetor continued unperturbed.

“And why would I want to do that?” Dinobot asked.

“You don’t want to fight with me, I thought maybe you’d want to do something mental instead.” Cheetor shrugged, “Plus if we get in a fight out here we won’t want to do anything physical anyways.”

“I’ll be in my quarters, you can play with the computer,” Dinobot said.

“Fine,” Cheetor said, “I’ll be in my quarters then too.”

* * *

"There is a team meeting in ten klicks,” Cheetor yelled through the door.

Dinobot sighed, “Where at?”

“The bridge. Don’t be late, it is important,” Cheetor said before Dinobot heard the mech’s pedfalls leave the hallway without further pushing. Maybe the cat had finally realized his place.

* * *

When Dinobot showed up to the bridge he was utterly confused. The chairs around the holo projector had been moved into a line, cubes of energon were on the table, and the Maximals were chatting happily with one another.

“Told you I could get him to show up!” Cheetor said with a grin.

“You did,” Primal replied patting Cheetor’s head.

“What’s this?” Dinobot asked suddenly suspicious.

Cheetor just grinned again at the other mech, “Movie night! We’ve been doing it once a deca-cycle since we launched.”

“And why am I here?” Dinobot asked.

“You’ve been one of us a deca-cycle, we have movie night once a deca-cycle, it worked out,” Cheetor said. The yellow mech patted a seat next to him, “Come on, we saved the good high grade for it. You don’t need to come next time if you don’t want.” Dinobot rolled his optics, this mech was ridiculous. Cheetor stood from his seat and walked over to Dinobot, grabbing the other mech’s arm and pulling him towards the seats. “Please?”

“And you won’t bother me for next movie night?” Dinobot asked exasperatedly before sitting down.

Cheetor grinned wide and his optics twinkled mischievously before giving a noncommittal, “Maybe.” The catbot nuzzled Dinobot’s shoulder, “Lets see how this one goes first.”


End file.
